threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Knightrez? Have ya blocked Knightrez? --3KingdomsMaster 21:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. For 1 day only though, so he's already unblocked ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::ok. Guess we'll be seeing him again when he's cooled off :p --3KingdomsMaster 21:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have recently read what has been happening on the community forums between you guys. I have recently become an admin at the Company of Heroes wiki, and I have been around for about a year on the Call of Duty wiki. I know I am just butting in here, and all that, but may I say something on this? :: ::Regards, :: ::Attack Rhino 03:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Excuse me? Where does the rules say No copying from Wikicars? You been checking on me on Autopedia, my conversations with the other dude. wtf? What did I do........ --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Your message with Attack Rhino. He just swallows and attacks me. ??? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That was just a coincidence actually. He came here and asked about you. Hadn't seen you for a while so I checked AP to see what you've been up to and then I saw your chat with Johnboy. And I said you "don't swallow", he asked about my view on this, so I shared it. That's all. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Bye I am resigning from this wiki. So farewell to all. and Peace. I hope everybody will have a great moment building this wiki. I hope the wiki will grow successful. So I'm sorry Zantam. Bye with my last message. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The Wiki is always open to anyone. But goodbye if you really leave and good luck with Autopedia :) Make it a good wiki ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image gallery's On the image gallery's on a video game artical can I add screenshots?Yukimura Sanada 07:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so, what game and what kinda screenshots did you have in mind? If it's for a PC game I'd like you to make the screenshots yourself. And please don't use screenshots that are watermarked. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I don't have any games on my pc. I was thinking of puting screenshots on the gameplay and cutscenes. And what do you mean watermarked?Yukimura Sanada 08:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::logos from websites that are put on the screenshots. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::OK but I have an exam know maybe do them later in the afternoon.Yukimura Sanada 08:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok good luck with your exam ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi I'm back. I think your luck worked becouse it was an easy exam and i think I will pass this one. I'm searching for images but almost every pic is watermarked. Anyway how should I make the gallery. the normal one or the new slideshow just like I do here. :::Which category do I put the screenshots in?Yukimura Sanada 12:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just make a new category called Screenshots and place it under Videogame images ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC)